


So Easily Led

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in BtVS S1, sometime before Welcome to the Hellmouth. Darla goes out to find a snack, and meets with bewildering results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easily Led

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the good__evil “Love Is Everywhere Fest” random pairings challenge. I got three rather cracktastic pairings, and this is the first.

Darla was starving. The pickings had been incredibly thin the last few nights, and the Master was insisting that they bring all of their victims to him—untasted. All she wanted was a snack, something to take the edge off.

 

She brightened as she saw the boy walking down the sidewalk, apparently oblivious to the dangers of Sunnydale after dark. He was young, perhaps around eleven, although he might have been older; he was scrawny enough to be one of those boys considered small for his age.

 

Darla quickened her pace slightly, wanting to catch up with him without putting him in fear—at least not yet. As she got closer, she could hear the boy muttering to himself. “It’s not fair. Tucker did it on purpose. That spell should have worked.”

 

Her eyebrows went up. A spell? He was a little young to be a witch, but she supposed it was possible. This was the Hellmouth, after all.

 

“And I don’t see why I can’t be an assassin. Just because the stupid book changed the classifications doesn’t mean it’s not possible. The concept is still legal. He just doesn’t want me to stab him in the back, but he’ll have to watch out. Even if I have to be a stupid priest, I’ll find a way…”

 

Darla was impressed by the boy’s bloodthirstiness. It was too bad that he was so very young; he would make a good vampire otherwise. Child vampires were a pain in the ass, and she had no desire to take on another responsibility.

 

Perhaps she should let him live. It would be a real shame to kill someone like that, when he would likely spread such lovely chaos while alive.

 

Then again, she was hungry, and there were plenty of humans out there willing to kill.

 

Darla quickened her pace, intending to play with the boy a bit before sinking her teeth into him. “Excuse me!” she called.

 

The boy stopped and turned, looking rather nervous for someone who had been speaking so blithely about stabbing someone in the back a moment before. “Uh, yeah? Can—can I help you?”

 

His eyes didn’t stray from her chest, and Darla had another reason for his nerves. Her blouse was unbuttoned strategically, and she prided herself on a good use of her assets. “Do you know what time it is? I think I might be late.”

 

“Uh, almost nine?” he said, although it was clearly a guess. “I have to be home by nine, or my mom gets really mad.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble,” Darla replied, putting her hand on his shoulder. He froze under her grip, never looking up. “What’s your name?”

 

“A-Andrew W-Wells. I’m T-Tucker’s brother.”

 

“I don’t think I know Tucker,” Darla purred. “But I’d like to know you.”

 

Andrew blushed to the roots of his fair hair, his eyes huge. He finally looked up at her. “Really?” he squeaked.

 

“Really.” She cleared her throat, pretending concern she didn’t feel. “I know you’re probably already running late, but would you mind walking me home? I’d feel so much safer.”

 

His chest puffed out comically, and Darla had to hide a smile. Really, all boys were alike, and all men were just little boys. Tell them you needed protecting, and they forgot about everything. “Sure.”

 

“Thank you.” They walked a few steps in the opposite direction of where he had been going, but towards a secluded spot that Darla knew of. “So, what were you doing tonight?”

 

Andrew looked startled, then abashed, and Darla knew that the words that would come out of his mouth would be a lie, even before he spoke. “Just hanging out with some friends.”

 

“Not plotting someone’s death?” she asked casually.

 

He shrugged. “Just Tucker’s. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“You’d kill your own brother?”

 

“He never wants me to play the game with them, because he knows I’m better.”

 

Darla frowned. “The game?”

 

“Nothing.” Andrew kicked a stone in his path. “It’s no big deal.”

 

Although their conversation had been interesting, Darla found herself growing just a little bit bored. In the end, men were all the same. Their petty jealousies and easily bruised egos made them easy targets, really.

 

“Hey, where are we going?” Andrew was looking around with some alarm, apparently realizing that they were heading away from civilization.

 

“Has Tucker ever been kissed?” Darla asked, trying to distract him.

 

“Uh…” He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Would you like to be?”

 

Darla thought that his eyes would fall out of his head. “Really?”

 

“Sure. You’re pretty cute.” She pushed him back towards the secluded area, covered with bushes. Darla would be able to drain him quickly with no fear of anyone stumbling upon them.

 

“Darla!”

 

She knew that voice; there was no way that Luke would let her have her snack. Before she could stop herself, Darla changed, turning to snarl at the other vampire.

 

Just behind her, Andrew let out a startled yelp, and she could hear his feet pounding the pavement. “Dammit!” she cried out. “Now look what you made me do.”

 

“You were the one that lost him,” Luke growled. “We’re supposed to be taking everything back to the Master.”

 

Darla snorted. “Like I was going to do anything else. He was pretty scrawny, but he was still food. Now you’re going to have to find a replacement.” She put a little extra swing in her hips as she walked away.

 

Really, men were so easily manipulated. Darla knew that better than anyone. After all, she’d been doing it for hundreds of years.


End file.
